1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to remote controlled trolling motor steering mechanisms, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved trolling motor foot control apparatus for providing remote steerage control of an associated trolling motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has provided for mechanisms to remotely actuate the orientation of a trolling motor with respect to an associated boat. Trolling motors of the prior art have typically been of a relatively complex and cumbersome organization to effect manipiulation of an associated trolling motor. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,947 provides for a remotely controlled trolling motor organization that is integrally formed about the downwardly depending steering shaft of the trolling motor and includes a housing fixedly surrounding the associated trolling motor shaft to enable rotation of the shaft by an orthogonally extending gear formed about the shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,804,838 to Moser sets forth a trolling motor control unit that is again fixedly secured about the shaft of a trolling motor utilizing a driving gear associated with the associated motor in cooperation with a ring gear secured with the steerage shaft of the trolling motor to effect rotation of the shaft and provide orientation of the trolling motor relative to an associated boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,567 to Wilson sets forth a controlled trolling motor assembly utilizing a linkage arrangement to effect rotation of the trolling motor's steering shaft, as well as providing for an on/off switch within the pedal to activate the associated electrical trolling motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,983 to Booth sets forth a control for a trolling motor to effect steerage of an associated boat wherein rotation of a plate on a remotely mounted control unit effects steerage control of the associated trolling motor while a downward depressing of the plate completes electrical circuit to energize the associated trolling motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,388 to Cavin sets forth a switching device for enabling foot control of an associated trolling motor and to provide for selective energizing of an associated electrical trolling motor.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is continuing needs for a new and improved trolling motor foot control which addresses both the problems of compactness of organization and effectiveness in use, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.